Of Ones and Zeroes
by SnowWhiteAppleSauce
Summary: AU. What if Kitty Pryde, teen-queen computer genius/superhero extraordinaire, got a Wayne Foundation funded scholarship to Gotham Academy, and she met Dick Grayson, trolling computer master/Boy Wonder? Rated T for eventual violence, and a good deal of swearing. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, X-Men: Evolution, or even Pillsbury Toaster Strudels. I simply love all three and wanted to put them all together in one handy-dandy package for you.

A.N. This is just a plot bunny that's been running rampant in my noggin for a while. I'll be posting them as a finish them. Seeing as I'm in college, that might not happen quite so often as you'd like. Unfortunately, despite the fact that I only have 13 stinking credit hours, my Shakespeare prof, chem prof, precalc prof, and soc prof somehow manage to have ALL the things due at the same time. Roar.

Also, I'd REALLY like a beta. This is the first time I've ever really wanted to publish anything out here on the interwebs. So I'll need some help. Anyways, let's get on with this thing!

Oh. Also, I actually don't know anything about computer science. Literally nothing. I own a MAC, for chrissake. So I'm going to need some pointers on that... I know that they say to write what you know, but I needed someone to write this story.

* * *

A beam of light had managed to pass through her curtains at _just _the right angle to land square on her pale face. She rolled over onto her stomach, attempting to burrow her face into Lockheed to shield her innocent eyes from the offending sunshine. Her resistance was futile. She was awake.

Kitty Pryde stood up, abandoning her warm, comfy bed for the hardwood floors of the X-Mansion. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom she and Rogue shared to begin her morning routine.

Some time later, she was wide-awake, dressed and ready for the warm summer day. Leaving a snoring Rogue to catch a few extra z's, she made her way out to the kitchen.

Logan already sat at the table with his paper and a huge mug full of dark, black coffee. He grunted at Kitty as she entered and began digging through the freezer in an attempt to find her Pillsbury Toaster Strudels. If Bobby had gotten the last one…

"There's mail for ya, kiddo." Kitty forgot all about Iceman and her toaster strudels. Pulling her intangible arm back through the freezer door, Kitty turned, seeing what she could only be described as a _very _fancy envelope in Wolverine's rough, callused hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Before Wolverine even knew what hit him, the peppy brunette had snatched the envelope from him. Kitty let out a squeal of delight upon inspecting the wax seal that enclosed the letter. "Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh !"

Wolverine cringed. "Pipe down, will ya? It's just a letter." He slugged down the remains of his coffee. He was gonna need it.

Once Kitty had calmed down enough to actually take a breath, she responded. "If this is just a letter, then, like, Kurt isn't fuzzy." Logan rolled his eyes. "You don't understand. This is from _Gotham Academy._ They have the best computer science program like, EVER. I, um, might've applied a month or two ago. I figured I probably wouldn't make it, y'know, I mean, it's THE Gotham Academy. But I had to try, like-"

Realizing that waiting for her to pause for a breath was futile, Logan cut the girl off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just open the damn letter already, would ya?"

Kitty nodded shakily, taking a nervous gulp. Her hands shook as she reached for the ornate wax seal. Her slender, pale fingers slowly peeled the wax away, and relieved the envelope of its contents.

"Miss Katharine Pryde, blahblahblah, we've received your application, blahblahblah, yadda yadda yadda… and we are glad to inform you not only of your acceptance, but of your full scholarship provided by the Wayne Foundation!" Kitty shrieked in her excitement, resuming her jumping from before. Much to Logan's relief, she soon halted with a gasp.

"Ohmigosh! I gotta call Mom!"

She scurried out of the room, already punching in the appropriate numbers on her cell phone.

Wolverine slugged down the remainder of his coffee. "Teenagers."

* * *

A mere 172 hours after the young mutant had received her letter, Richard John Grayson was prepping for the scholarship banquet. He wanted nothing more to than to get as far away from the banquet and his tux as he could. His only friend their would be Artemis, who was Robin's buddy, but not Dick Grayson's. Wally and Roy would've come, but Wally and Barry had a mandatory family dinner, and Roy wanted as little to do with Ollie as possible. It would just be himself, Bruce, Alfred, and a whole bunch of random strangers and socialites who would probably just try and suck up to him.

He would've just debated his way out of it, but Bruce had way too much on his plate for a dispute with Dick. Batman couldn't manage to get the Joker safe behind the cozy, padded walls of Arkham Asylum, and Bruce Wayne could just barely keep his head over the sea of paperwork that had managed to flood his office. It was a challenge, being "THE NIIIIGHT", sleeping, and getting paperwork done. Dick did not want to upset the delicate balance of Bruce's life any further, so the issue remained undisputed….

….Puted?

Tying his bowtie, Dick took one last glance at the clock. 8:00 P.M. He was right on schedule. The fourteen year-old boy made his way down to the ballroom, where guests were already trickling in through the doors.

THE BREAKING OF THE LINES

Kitty was incredibly thankful for Charles Xavier. Not only had he provided a safe environment for her to learn how her powers worked, he had let her use the X-Limousine (Okay, so it was just a limo, but the "X" just makes everything sound cooler). Better yet, _he had made Scott Summers drive her. _Scott was none too pleased, but he _had _been caught leaving Jean's room after lights-out. He was lucky that Wolverine hadn't run him through with his claws.

"Are we close, _Mr. Driver?_" Scott cringed. "I'd really, like, hate to be late." Kitty couldn't see for herself, but it didn't take telepathy to know that Scott was rolling his eyes behind those ruby-quartz glasses. "I'm sorry, should I say, _lover-boy?" _

"Knock it off, Kitty. _We were just talking._ And we're here." Kitty's face lit up. She glanced towards Cyclops, who just sat there. "Um, hello? You're supposed to open my door, Mr. Chauffer!" Scott glared. Kitty couldn't see it, but she definitely felt it. Maybe she _did _have telepathy…

The door clicked open, Scott finally having gotten up to get it for her. Kitty stepped out of the limousine gracefully. She smoothed down the skirt of her delicate, cream lace cocktail dress, tucked her cellphone into her rose-gold colored, sparkly clutch purse, breathed deeply, and walked forward into Wayne Manor.

* * *

Dick was trying. He was trying _so damn hard. _He was trying to have good manners, and be polite, and look attentive to and interested in all the small talk. But it was just so_ boring. _He could usually stand these things, but he usually had Wally to joke around with or Roy to troll. Without any company, the little bird grew irritable. He didn't even really get _why _this stupid thing was necessary. Couldn't the people who had earned scholarships go have their own party?

With a sigh, he finally decided to see if he could find someone that might _not _try and suck up to him. Out of all of the events he had to be present for, this was the one he hated the most. It was like drowning in a sea of ass-kissery. As Bruce Wayne's ward, many of the attendees tried to suck up to him to get in Bruce's good graces. He loathed it.

Dick sighed, wishing he had at least been allowed his smart phone for the night. Jamming his hands into his pockets, he removed himself from his perch on the wall, looking up at the high ceiling as he walked.

_"Good God. I can't even remember the last time I was so bored. Stakeouts aren't as boring as this. At least those are necessary. And they eventually lead to opening a can of whelming justice on bad guys. I'M. SO. BORED. Hey, I could make a song outta that…._

_ "BORED BORED BORED B-B-BORED B-B-BORED! BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED B-B-BORED! BORED BORED BORED B-B-B-B-B-B-BORED-"_

"Oof!" All of the sudden, Dick, who had previously been lost in the Imperial March, found himself flat on his derriere. Rubbing his bruising forehead, he looked up. His gaze was met by a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sososososo sorry! Here, let me help you up." He took the peaches 'n cream colored hand that had been offered to her, and pulled himself up. Before Dick could even talk, the flabbergasted girl was prattling on again.

"Like, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't even, like see you or anything! God, I am such a klutz-" Dick silenced her, placing a gentle hand on her lace covered shoulder.

"Hey, it's not a problem. Just be lucky it was me you bumped into. About anyone else in here would have sued you." She stumbled for a second, but soon judged by his dimpled smile and kind eyes that it was meant as a joke. She allowed herself a small giggle.

Dick took that as a cue to keep on keeping on. He outstretched a hand. "I'm Dick. What's your name?"

With a slight blush, she shook his hand. "Katharine Pryde. Call me Kitty."

Dick smiled. Finally a name to put with the face. "What are you here for?"

"Oh! I, um, got a scholarship to Gotham Academy. All expenses paid, thanks to Mr. Wayne. I'm so excited. They've got, like, the best computer science program in the whole nation-"

Dick's eyes lit up. "You're into computers too? I go to Gotham, which classes are you taking next semester?"

"Um, AP Calc, AP Chem, Chem Lab, Art 200, Dance 150, Latin 200, and AP CompSci 400." She had counted out each course on her fingers. It was kind of… cute?

Dick smiled in appreciation. "We have Calc, Chem, and Computer Science together. Asterous." Kitty raised an eyebrow. Dick chuckled. "Long story." The dark-haired boy looked down at his watch, eyebrows leaping to the top of his forehead. "Oh, crap. I'd better get to the table. Bruce is gonna crucify me if I'm late. See you in a month!"

The lean boy scurried off. "See you at school!" She called out to him, smiling softly. She wasn't going to lie. She was excited. She had met a boy. A _well-dressed _boy. A _cute _well-dressed boy. A cute, well dressed-boy who liked _computers. _A cute, well-dressed boy who liked computers that wasn't fuzzy and blue, or bald, or beer-guzzling, or lazer-shooting, or _anything. _On the inside, she was dancing.

…Wait a second. _Bruce?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, X-Men: Evolution, Boy Meets World, or Danielle Fishel/Topanga Lawrence's hair.

AN: I'm amazed at all the support I'm getting for this story. Thank Tigress2929 for being wonderful and betaing this thing, Gina Tsukiko for lending a helping had, and my IRL neighbor StrawberryJamOtter (Who actually needs to watch YJ), for being awesome and helping me sort through the mess of ideas I had. Thanks to all of you guys, for reviewing, favoring and following. Enjoy!

* * *

Kitty Pryde had never been so excited for the first day of school in her entire fifteen years of existence. In Chicago, school had meant suffering bullies and trying to hide her talents. In Bayville, it meant suffering boredom and trying to hide her mutation. Although her mutant powers would still have to be kept under wraps, Gotham was going to be wildly different. She was going to have the chance to further herself, focus on her interests, and find new friends. Kitty had the chance to start all over again, and she was excited. Having recently ended things with Lance, she needed that. The fact that she had met a very cute, very nice, very smart boy who just so happened to be the heir of Wayne Industries and a fellow CompSci lover was just a bonus.

Needless to say, Kitty was pumped. She was usually a very chipper, peppy girl, but if it hadn't been for the seatbelt that she wasn't allowed to phase through, she would have been bouncing off the walls of the car Logan was driving. Or rather, attempting to drive.

Logan was not okay with so much cheer in such a small space, especially when the cheerful one was Kitty. Kitty, when excited to a certain point, had a tendency to squeal. And fidget. And _squeal. _Given that Scott had forgotten to buy coffee filters when it was his turn to pick up the groceries, Wolverine had been deprived of his much-needed, piping-hot cup of black coffee. He would've had trouble handling the effervescent, hyper being sitting next to him _with _the coffee. Without it? He was a goner.

After forty-five minutes of excessive effervescence, Logan was _done. _"Listen up, half-pint," He growled out, "I get you're excited or somethin'. But simmer the hell down. I have no caffeine in my system because that punk can't remember goddamned coffee filters, and _I had to wake up at the crack of ass for this. _I don't mean to be a buzz-kill, butif you could just stop tapping your little feet for the next fifteen minutes, that'd be _fan-tastic." _

Kitty promptly stopped moving. Fortunately for the young girl, she had gotten used to Wolverine's harsh words after living in the X-Mansion for a short while. She knew Logan could be a little touchy, especially in the morning. It helped that she'd started to get the feeling that he actually did care for her and the others. They were like a little family. Professor Xavier was like a grandpa, Logan and Ororo were like parents, Rogue was like a sister that she really loved but often disagreed with, Kurt was like a brother, and Scott and Jean were the "mature" older siblings, who would hopefully grow out of it at some point.

Ew. That meant Scott and Jean's dating was incest.

Luckily for the slightly-disturbed mutant, the car had finally stopped outside the wrought-iron gates of Gotham Academy, interrupting _that _God-forsaken train of thought. Logan flashed a badge that would be scanned for entry along with the license plates, and with a buzz, the gates slowly swung open. Kitty's mouth began to open, though she promptly stopped herself. Logan sighed.

"Permission to squeal granted." Kitty proceeded to squeal, waving her hands back in forth.

"Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod! We're _actually, _like, _here!" _she took a deep breath. "M'kay, I'm like, good now." She smiled up at the exceedingly old mutant, who maybe, just _maybe, _gave her a small smile back.

Logan had finally pulled up to the curb to Kitty out. He unlocked the door, hoping the girl wouldn't just phase through it in excitement.

"Give 'em hell, half-pint. _Be careful. _If anything happens, call me, 'Ro, or Chuck. I'll be back here to get you 'round three." Kitty got out of the car, about to turn away when Logan called her back. "One last thing…" He rifled around the somewhat-cluttered vehicle, pulling out a powder-blue lunch bag, shaped like a cat. "A present from the institute. 'Ro packed you a tuna-salad sammich, kosher pickles." Kitty thanked him before taking the lunch bag, waving good-bye, and going inside. After he made sure she had gone in, Logan drove off.

Resisting the urge to just phase through the heavy oak doors, Kitty scanned her shiny new student I.D. After the cameras made sure she was the correct person, the doors opened.

The young mutant swiftly entered the building, trying not to gape. It was infinitely better than she ever could have imagined. Possibly because she couldn't imagine school and polished marble floors coexisting peacefully. But they _could, _and it was _glorious. _Kitty pulled her schedule, locker information, and school map out of her backpack, and began an attempt to navigate through the massive building. The Institute had _nothing _on Gotham Academy.

Kitty was either a very poor navigator, or she was given a very poor map. She was pretty sure that quite a few of the hallways that the map pictured did not actually exist. She was also pretty sure that she had been going in circles. The brunette was soon very frustrated, her nose buried in her map in a desperate shot at finding her locker. She was, in fact, so frustrated that she didn't notice a lean, dark-haired boy coming right at her. Before Kitty knew it, they had collided. It took every bit of will power to suppress her instincts and just phase through the obstacle.

"We've really gotta stop running into each other like this." A pale hand descended into her line of vision, offering her help. Her brown eyes followed the pale hand up to a navy suit jacket, which in turn led them to a very familiar face.

"Um, Kitty? You alright?" Dick had crouched down to her level, waving his hand in front of her eyes. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm, like, fine. Just a little tumble!" Laughing nervously, she took his hand, pulling herself up. "I wasn't expecting, like, anyone else to, y'know, be here this early."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm kind of an early-bird." He _had _to make the joke. He just couldn't help it. "I wanted to get here and get my stuff set up in my locker. It's on Bruce's way to work, anyways. Need help finding your way around?"

"God, yes. I like, swear, half of these hallways are totally not there." She glared at the offending map. He laughed at her antics.

"Common newbie issue. See, the map makes it seem like all the halls are straight. But when they intersect, some of them get sort of bent, like when you put a straw in water and the light diffracts and makes it look bent. You just have to go a little sideways, past the corners, to see the rest of the hallway."

Kitty looked at him dubiously. "Seriously? It's, like, that simple?"

"That simple," She was very tempted to phase herself into the floor and let her sink into the center of the Earth, "Which locker were you assigned?"

"Um, like, 268, I think. I cannot, like, find the 200 hallway. I'm, like, almost totally positive that I'm really in Hogwarts and the hallways keep, like, moving around or whatever." Dick cracked a small smile.

"That was actually part of the design. A lot of the other students here are pretty loaded. The parents are paying for the safety of their kids first, and a higher education second. When they renovated this place, they made it easy for new people to get lost or turned around. It sucks for freshman and transfers, but it's a good security measure. C'mon, I'll take you to your locker."

They walked side by side, in a semi-awkward silence. _"C'mon, Grayson. Play it cool. If you can talk to girls as Robin, you can do it as Dick. You're just an average civilian. Who doesn't care about the puted inconsistencies in the English language. Who wasn't up until three in the morning fighting bad guys. Just talk to her like she's Babs, or Arty, or M'gann. You _got _this. Stay traught." _

"So, um, I think you, uh, said you had AP Chem, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. _"Traught, Grayson. _Traught. _You're turning into KF!" _

"Oh, like, yeah, I do." She tried to hide her blush-she didn't think he would've remembered such a small detail. She also wasn't aware of his eidetic memory.

The corners of the hacker's mouth twitched up into a small smile. "Sweet. There's just the one AP Chem class, first period. I'll get to show you the ropes." Kitty giggled at the idea. She was _good _at Chem, and was eager for the chance to impress her new friend. Though the young mutant did love the little dysfunctional family that the Institute had become, she was glad to have someone who'd appreciate her academic abilities a bit more.

"Aaaaand here we are," Dick said with a dramatic flourish. He solicited another giggle-he _liked _making Kitty laugh. "Locker number two-sixty-eight." Kitty smiled thankfully, setting down her bag and putting in her combination. After a few tries, she opened it successfully, no phasing required. The thin brunette quickly put away her unneeded things, and shut the door.

"Like, thanks, Dick, for like, y'know, all of your help. I totally would've gotten, like, lost in this place. It's scarier than a Wal-Mart supercenter-"

"Where you could totally have a stroke or something and _no one would ever find you _because it's just so huge and you would_ die." _Kitty was impressed.

"Wow! Like, how did you know _exactly _what I was going to say?" She thought for a brief moment. "Wait a sec, are you like, a telepath or whatever?" Kitty attempted to be nonchalant, as if she knew nothing of things as _impossible _as telepathy. This ended in some very nervous laughter.

Dick regained his composure as soon as she started giggling, and joined in her laughter. _"Oh yeah, jokes. People make those. What would a regular teenage girl know about telepaths?" _

The acrobat tensed up again. Thanks to his training, he had picked out the heavy footfalls of Gotham Academy's resident douchenozzle amongst the clicks, clacks, and shuffles of the other students before he even saw the guy. An impressive feat, considering the size of the kid.

"Hello, Dawson," The lean boy spun around on his heel to face the hulking upperclassman and his cronies. He nodded at Dawson's goons. "Geoffery. Carlton. Fancy seeing you here."

"Shut up, Dick Gayson, your stupid little voice is gonna give me a headache. I'm here to keep _her _from hanging out with such a nerd." Dick didn't notice Kitty glaring from behind him.

The charcoal-haired boy rolled his eyes, used to Dawson's crap. "I'm surprised you don't have a headache already. It must have taken all three of your brain cells to formulate that sentence. Unfortunately for you, Dawson, Kitty has far more than three brain cells, and is intelligent enough to not associate with the likes of you."

"Shut up, Circus Freak," Dawson grunted, pushing Dick back. Kitty's glare intensified. "She can make her own decisions. Right, babe?" If this had been one of those dark, creepy animes that Rogue watched when she thought Kitty was asleep, a massive, bulging vein would've been pulsating on her forehead. No onebullied Kitty Pryde's friends. And no one, _no one, _was allowed to call her babe, with the exception of a few female friends. She had been down _that _bumpy, mullet-paved road before and she'd be _damned _before she went down it again. Channeling an awkward mix of Logan and her roommate, the young phaseling took a step forward.

"Listen, _bub," _She said, jabbing him in the chest, "I don't, like, know who you think you are, and I totally don't effing care. Dick is my friend, and you are _soooo _many kinds of _not. _Either you, like, back the eff off and leave us alone, _permanently, _or I will _so _not hold back." Dawson grinned an ignorant, shit-eating grin.

"Ooh, cute and feisty. I like tha-OOOF!" Before he could finish whatever sick, probably moronic statement he was going to make, Dawson was doubled over. If he had blinked, he'd have missed it, but Dick was positive. A guy was only doubled over with his hands over his groin for one reason.

_Dawson Kettering just got kicked in the junk. _

He rested a light-skinned hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Um, Kitty, I'm not so sure that Dawson here is above hitting girls, and I _know _he isn't above hitting an orphan. We should _seriously _consider booking it out of here." Kitty hadn't even finished nodding before Dick had grabbed her hand and took off running, dragging her along. He took her out into the courtyard, leading her into the beautiful school gardens. They sprinted past the blooming flowers, not stopping until they had reached the Math and Science building. He knew they were safe there- Dawson and his goons would probably hurt themselves if they even _looked _at a quadratic equation.

They stopped to catch their breath as soon as they entered. There was a pregnant pause before Dick just lost it, laughing so hard he had to use his new friend to keep from falling down. It wasn't a laughter like she had ever heard before- borderline maniacal, yet somehow so full of joy.

"I wish that I could've recorded that," he panted, pausing every few words for a breath, "That would be the GIF to end all GIFs!" He let out

"Kitty, did that really just happen? Because either that just happened, and you are the nerd-messiah, come to lead us to the promised lab, or you are a master optical illusionist." Kitty blushed as they made their way to the elevator.

"Yeah, that totally just happened. I'm, like, soooo totally sorry if I get you into any kind of trouble or whatever," She wrung her hands slightly, a tad embarassed. "Bullying just kinda, like, sets me off, y'know?" It was true. Kitty was stronger now than she was in Illinois, and she would not tolerate bullies, not ever again.

"I feel your feels, Kitty," Dick grinned, "And if I _do _get in trouble, that was so worth it. That made my life ten times over. If I'm ever feeling low, I'm gonna imagine you kicking Dawson in the groin with enough force to end the Kettering line!" He let out a smaller round of laughter, finishing with a contented sigh. Kitty smiled at him, before Dick continued as they made their way to the elevator.

"So, you excited for Chem?"

"I'm, like, super pumped for lab. I read over the lab manual already, and for the first lab we just get to, like, burn stuff and see what happens. I've, like, done some of it before, but it's just fun I guess. Have you ever, like, burned iodine before?"

Dick's eyes lit up. "_Yes!"_ Chemistry was not as high up in his books as Computer Science, but he did have a love for Chemistry. Chemistry, videogames, and heroics were essentially the building blocks of his and Wally's friendship. "It's _ast-_um, it's _awesome. _It's like when you drop ink in water-"

"But it's, like, in the air-"

"_AND IT'S PURPLE!" _They blurted out at the same time. The two superheroic teens turned away from each other slightly, blushing.

"Um, like, sorry," Kitty apologized meekly, "I don't really have anyone to talk about, like, science-y stuff with in Bayville, except for Dr. McCoy, and the Professor, but they're, like grown-ups. And the Professor just, like, goes on for like ten years about, like, genetics or whatever."

Dick smiled. "It's cool, Kitty. Once more, I know your feels." Well, that wasn't really true. He could talk to Wally about most stuff, science included. He just hadn't ever met a _girl _he could talk about science with. Well, Babs, kinda, but that was different. Barbara was like his _sister. _They'd been thick as thieves since they'd met a few years back. Kitty was… different.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, and the two shuffled inside the unexpectedly small metal box.

Though it didn't take that long to reach the third floor, it felt like it took forever. _"It's, like, totally not a big deal. He's just a nice guy, who also happens to be, like, cute, and smart, and into computers. That also smells kinda sorta totally awesome…." _Kitty hadn't known it was possible for a boy to smell that good. Lance had smelled of soap, at his _best. _The tiny brunette had no idea what cologne or body wash it was that Dick used, but the way it reacted with his body's natural chemistry was _so many kinds of right. _

"Um, Kitty?" He waved a pale hand in front of her eyes. "We're here." She blushed, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm, like, _such _a space case!" He smiled at her old-school lingo, leading the way to room 301.

"Madame," He said, opening the door for her with a flourish, "Your classroom awaits." She giggled, entering the room.

They had beaten their classmates, who were busy catching up with each other, and even their professor. They decided to sit in the second row back, at the table al the way to the right. Close enough to make an escape, but far enough from the teacher that they could not pay attention if they wanted to. Dick could afford this, having already read the entire textbook. Having an eidetic memory was very handy.

Slowly but surely, the other students began to trickle in. An unfamiliar, half-asian girl who had hair that was possibly _better _than Topanga's hair was in _Boy Meets World _tookthe seat in the back corner. Topanga tossed her backpack down with a thunk, and collapsed into her chair with an even greater force. She buried her head in her arms on her desk, luxurious locks splaying out on the table.

Another girl, a tall red-head, sat down behind them.

"Morning, Dick. Is this banquet-girl?" Dick blushed slightly, but tried to shake it off.

"Babs, Kitty. Kitty, Babs." 'Babs' extended a surprisingly non-freckled hand.

"Barbara Gordon. Call me Babs." Kitty took the offered hand, shaking it firmly.

"Katherine Pryde. I, like, go by Kitty." Barbara smiled, breaking the handshake off.

Finally, the bell rung, and the morning announcements came on over the P.A. system.

* * *

Chemistry had been excellent. Kitty and Dick soon realized that they had both read the entire textbook, cover to cover, and basically passed notes the entire time. So wrapped up in getting to know each other, they hardly noticed Barbara sitting behind them, thinking of ways to torment Dick over his new "friend" later.

The class had flown by, and soon Dick and Barbara had to go to physics, leaving Kitty and her not-so-handy-dandy map to find their way to the Art Department.

Thanks to the little clue Dick had filled her in on, she managed to find her way to class. Unfortunately, she was still late, and the last student to enter the room. She smiled apologetically at the teacher.

"Um, like, I'm really sorry, sir, I'm new here or whatever and I don't, like, know my way around very well ye_OOOF!" _In her nervousness, she had managed to phase the very tip of her foot through the floor as she was walking, which caused her to fall flat on her face. The young mutant stood and brushed herself off before she sat down, her face red as a strawberry as the other students snickered. The professor spoke, attempting to relieve the girl of her embarrassment.

"It's cool, dude. You must be Katharine?" He inquired, tapping what appeared to be a long, worn bamboo stick, that had duct tape covering various cracks in the wood.

"Um, I like, go by Kitty."

"Right on," He nodded, before turning back to the rest of the class. "Anyways, I'm Mr. Cellerman, and you're gonna listen to me," His bamboo stick smacked into the floor with a loud _thwack,_ "Or you will have detention. In this class, that means a one-way ticket to scrubby-scrubby land. Repeat offenders will be sent to the Gotham City Police Department!" He smiled, resting his hands on his bamboo stick. Kitty giggled. "Today, kids, we're gonna start by drawing shoes. Draw your own shoes! Draw your neighbor's shoes! Just find some shoes, and draw them!" Mr. Cellerman proceeded to go around, asking his students random questions.

Kitty turned back to her table to be met with a stormy-gray glare: She had taken the seat directly opposite Topanga. Any other student probably would have run for the hills, calling for their mother. They hadn't roomed with Rogue for the better part of the year.

"Has anyone ever, like, told you that you _totally _have Topanga Lawrence's hair?"

"Topanga" was taken aback. No one here had dared or bothered to speak with her, due to her intimidation skills and her social status as a "charity case." She raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl.

"Um, no. They haven't. Who's Topanga Lawrence?" Kitty's jaw nearly detached from the rest of her skull.

_"Ohmygosh. _You're, like, kidding me, right? You've never seen Boy Meets World? It's only, like, the greatest show _ever." _Topanga backed up, Kitty having gotten _extremely _close to her in her excitement. She blushed. "Um, like, sorry. I'm a little, um, excitable or whatever." She brushed her bangs out of her face, opening up the sketchbook that Mr. Cellerman must have placed on the table before the class had started.

"It's cool," the blonde said, removing one of her black Doc Martens and positioning it on the table. "I'm Artemis, by the way. Artemis Crock."

"Kitty Pryde." Kitty looked up from her sketchbook, smiling at the other girl. They drew in silence for the rest of the period.

* * *

AN:

We'll have real action at some point, guys, I PINKY promise. It kills me not to just jump to the action, but everything has to get all set up and whatnot.

I would be eternally grateful if you reviewed. Follows and favorites are wondrous, but they aren't quite as motivating, and I want to know what you guys like, what you don't, et cetera. You can just type in a little smiley face, or a little frowny face, a "BOOO!" or a "YAY!", but I'd really love some feedback. Much obliged.


End file.
